


Irresistible

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really enjoys their lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

“Look at her, Harry. Do you see the way the magic is pulling on her arms and making her back arch? You want it tight enough to cause that arch, presenting those glorious tits to you like an offering, but not so tight that it causes her pain. Hurt is good, but pain crosses lines. Do you understand?”

Harry licks his lips and nods. Hermione’s panting, a trickle of sweat dripping between her breasts, her nipples swollen tight. Her hair is wild around her face, the loose tendrils clinging to her forehead and flushed cheeks. “Should I do her legs now?”

“Excellent idea.” Kingsley’s praise makes Harry feel flushed and proud. “Make you spread her legs enough to take advantage of the position, but give her enough leeway that she’s comfortable. See the way her eyes are sparkling? She’s enjoying this, being spread open to us like this. Isn’t that true, Hermione?”

She shudders slightly at the way Kingsley purrs her name in that low deep rumble that even has Harry reacting. “Yes, Kingsley. It’s true.”

“You’re beautiful this way,” Kingsley says, walking to the side of the bed and gazing down at her. “Trusting us to keep you safe, to please you. It’s heady to be given that type of power. Young Harry is a good boy. He won’t take advantage of it.”

“And you?” she asks, looking at Kingsley in a way that would make Harry jealous if he hadn’t seen a similar expression reflected on his own face before. “Are you a good boy?”

Kingsley’s grin is wicked, a flash of white teeth as he reaches down to trace her lips with his fingers. “I’m a bad man,” he drawls, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. “I’m weak. If I wasn’t, I’d have been able to resist the two of you.”

“It isn’t weakness to compromise,” Harry points out, reciting one of the first lessons Kingsley taught him when their professional relationship took a more intimate turn. “Besides, we’re rather irresistible.”

“That you are,” Kingsley agrees, studying him a moment. “You’re both impudent brats who have no respect for your elders, either. Mouthing off and using my own words against me earns you a punishment, Harry.”

“Elders my arse,” Hermione mutters. “You aren’t that much older than us. Less than fifteen years.”

“Would you like a punishment, too, little girl?” Kingsley arches a brow and looks down at her.

“Isn’t this punishment enough?” Hermione tugs on the magic binding her arms and legs. She isn’t fond of being tied down, but she’d agree to do it tonight so Harry could have a lesson. He’s glad she did because he likes having control for once.

“I think she’s talking too much,” Harry points out, looking at Kingsley and smiling. “Maybe we can find another use for her mouth?”

Kingsley rolls his eyes. “Brats, the both of you,” he grumbles even as he shrugs his robes off and stands there completely naked. Harry can’t help admiring the broad shoulders and muscular build before his gaze lingers on the large cock standing erect in a patch of dark curls. “We’ll continue your lesson now, boy. Pick up the quill and brush it along her legs. Take your time, watch her reactions to learn the spots that are sensitive.”

Harry grins as he does as he’s told, watching as Kingsley kneels on the bed beside her and urges her to turn her head so he can feed her his cock. He gets distracted for a moment, watching her lips spread around the thick shaft, saliva dripping down her chin as she tries to suck and lick without being able to move much at all. His cock throbs as he watches, and he has to force himself to look away as he begins to tease her with the feather of the quill.

“You’re so good at this, Hermione. Such an excellent cock sucker,” Kingsley murmurs, long fingers tangled in her hair and holding her in place as he slowly thrusts in and out of her mouth. “How wet is she, Harry?”

“Dripping with it.” Harry looks at her cunt and wets his lips, watching the way she arches her hips off the bed as if she’s being stroked. “She says she doesn’t like being bound and told what to do, but her body is saying otherwise.”

“Move the quill along her folds.” Kingsley is snapping his hips back and forth now, fucking more of his cock into her mouth. Harry can hear her choking, knows she’s gagging on it, and she’s writhing around desperate to be filled because it’s turning her on so much.

The feather gets wet as Harry drags it across the wet lips of her cunt. She’s bucking her hips up again, trying to follow the quill, the muscles in her thighs tightening as she struggles around the magic binding her. Leaning down, he nips at her inner thigh, scraping his teeth over the sensitive area as he continues teasing her with the feather. The smell of her arousal is heady, and he has to reach down and touch himself because he’s aching.

“I didn’t say you were allowed to touch yourself, Harry. Let your cock go and focus on our girl. I think it’s time to lick her.” Kingsley gives him a warning look when he starts to protest. “Punishment, remember? You don’t come until I give my permission.”

“Yes, Sir,” he says, lowering his gaze as he changes position. He is lying between her spread legs now, and he just inhales her scent for a moment before he begins to lick. She’s soaking with arousal, and he loves the taste of her on his tongue. He licks her from arse to clit, lapping at her cunt, using his tongue to fuck her as he rubs his nose against her clit. She’s making noises around the cock in her mouth, and he’s pleased that he’s making her feel so good.

“Make her come, Harry.” Kingsley strokes his hair, pushing his face more firmly into her cunt. “You may use your fingers.”

He reaches up to thrust two fingers into her and concentrates on her clit. When she’s taking his fingers easier, he adds a third finger. He can hear her gasping and whining now, knows Kingsley is no longer in her mouth even before he feels the tongue pressing against his arsehole. He moans against her clit, pushing back against the tongue, wanting more. When she comes, she curses at him, shuddering beneath him as Kingsley works a finger into his arse.

“That’s good. Look at her face as she comes. Watch her reactions, Harry.” Kingsley bites his arsecheek before leaning over him to lick at her nipple. He can feel Kingsley’s wet cock brushing against his back and glances up to watch her face as she rides out her orgasm.

“Need more,” she says, almost whining as she tugs on the magic keeping her arms bound. “Please. Fuck me. Please.”

“Do it, Harry.” Kingsley slaps his arse, and Harry doesn’t need told twice. He climbs up her, sliding his cock into her wet cunt as he kisses her, sharing her taste with her. Kingsley is behind him, using his fingers on his arse while guiding his thrusts into her. “Focus on her tits. She has such sensitive nipples that it’s a shame to ignore them.”

Kingsley’s right. That would be an awful shame. Harry leans down to suck on one of her nipples, grinding against her clit when he thrusts into her, listening to the noises she makes to guide him into knowing the perfect position. He gives attention to her other breast, sucking hard and flicking his tongue against the hardened bud. He hears Kingsley end the charm right before he feels her legs wrap around him. Her fingernails scratch down his back as she bucks up to take him deeper, pulling on his hair and cursing at him for being a bloody tease before she rolls them over.

He looks up at her as she rides him hard, rolling her hips and using him for her pleasure. Payback for the bondage and teasing he’s done, but he likes it. He loves watching her tits bounce as she moves up and down on his cock. Kingsley is behind her, licking her neck and whispering in her ear, something filthy and wicked judging from the dazed look in her eyes and sensual smile on her lips.

When she comes, she tightens around him and squeezes his cock until he’s about to come, too. Kingsley is watching him over her shoulder, and that keeps him from disobeying his instructions. The proud look on Kingsley’s face makes Harry happy, even as he desperately needs to come, bucking up into her and whining as he tries to keep control. 

Hermione pulls off his hard cock, leaving it wet and sticking up as she kneels above him. Kingsley fucks into her hard, sending her tits into Harry’s face. He grips the sheets tightly in his hands to resist touching himself, licking at her tits as she groans and gasps above him. He looks at Kingsley’s hands on her hips, sees how tight he’s holding her, wondering if there’ll be bruises. Harry bucks his hips up, his wet cock dragging against her pubic hair and lower abdomen as she fucks back and forth on Kingsley’s cock.

Kingsley doesn’t make any noise as he comes. His body stiffens as he fucks into her deep, and he stops moving, just staying buried inside her for a moment. When he pulls out, Harry can feel sticky wet drops of come drip onto his cock, which makes it even more difficult not to come, too. He’s ready to beg, to whine and plead, even though he knows it’d do no good. Kingsley isn’t swayed by begging, but he’s desperate.

He licks into Hermione’s mouth when she kisses him, groaning when she kisses her way down his body, nibbling on his nipples before continuing south. When she blows on the head of his cock, he can see it twitching and pulsing. He clenches the sheet tighter, looking at Kingsley and panting, sweat on his face and his spectacles sliding off his nose. “Please. Please, Sir. Please let me come.”

“Suck him,” Kingsley says, reaching over to straighten Harry’s spectacles. Hermione’s mouth is wet, and she sucks him so well, licking at his shaft and taking him almost into her throat. It’s so bloody good that he’s about to cry if he can’t come. Kingsley strokes his hair and smiles. “You can come in her mouth, boy.”

Harry finally lets go, whimpering as he comes. He bucks up into her mouth, feeling his cock spasm as he sends several spurts of come into mouth. He sucks in deep breaths, inhaling deeply and exhaling quickly, shaking as his orgasm leaves him sated and brainless. 

Hermione finally pulls off his cock, licking at the head before she kisses Kingsley. She leans down to kiss him after, and he sucks on her tongue as he brushes his fingers through her hair. When she straightens up, he’s surprised to see her wand in her hand. She smirks at him before she whispers a familiar charm. His arms are pulled up, magic binding his wrists, and he blinks at her as she strokes his thighs with her fingers. “My turn to play.”

End


End file.
